


Mommy's Mutant Whore

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Mind Control, Mom/Daughter Incest, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: The Frost sisters find a unique way of dealing with Lauren. Their favourite way. Lesbian incest, with severe domination.This fic takes place during Season 2 of The Gifted and contains a very minor spoiler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.
> 
> Want a commission, or just a support what I do? Consider subscribing to me on patreon.com/MTL17.

"She's going to ruin everything." Phoebe grumbled.

"I wouldn't go that far." Esme said softly.

"Wouldn't you?" Phoebe spat.

Taking a more gentle approach Sophie reminded her sibling, "If Lauren is hurting Andy in his dreams, that mean she's stronger, and we can't have the weaker half of Fenris. Besides, what if she really hurts him?"

"She wouldn't do that." Esme softly argued.

"How do you know that?" Sophie pushed.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Esme folded her arms.

"That we do the same thing to her, that we do to you, whenever you get out of line." Phoebe smirked.

"Only, it won't be us..." Sophie smirked wickedly as she and her other sisters' eyes glowed blue.

*

Lauren Strucker sat straight up in bed, waking with a gasp, and then a whimper. She used to dread falling asleep because she would see her brother again, who had abandoned her family, but she also looked forward to it because it gave her a chance to try and talk him out of what he was doing, and more importantly it gave her information on the organisation he was working for. But over the past few days she hadn't mentally connected with the other half of Fenris. No, her dreams had been of someone else, and they were obscenely inappropriate and twisted, the type of which should have Lauren throwing up in disgust. But instead, her body was having a very different reaction, making her both dread and crave more.

Right now it was more the former than the latter, which was a huge problem, because with her Dad away searching for a 'cure' to his mutation she actually had the opportunity to do something about it. And she would. She would get the hell out of Dodge so she couldn't succumb to this twisted temptation. Or, at least she would try. But they were living in a rundown, creaky apartment, and she barely made it to the door before her parents' bedroom door opened to reveal her mother in a tiny, white nightdress. Which Lauren should have thought nothing of, but for a brief moment she thought how well it complemented her Mom's body. Then she noticed the angry look on the older woman's face, and she quickly tried to placate her.

"Mom, I..." Lauren began.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Caitlin snapped.

"I, I was just..." Lauren stammered.

"Leaving us, just like your brother?" Caitlin snapped again.

"No, never." Lauren swore, "I just needed some air."

"You're lying to me!" Caitlin practically growled, "You're sneaking out to join your brother in that murderous cult, and you don't have the decency to even be honest about it? That's it, I've had more than enough of your arrogance, disrespect and disobedience. I'm going to do to you what I should have done a long time ago. Bend over my knee! You're getting a spanking."

Normally Lauren would be appalled by such a thing, as for one thing her mother was totally being unreasonable, and she was way too old to receive a spanking from a parent, and she'd never think of obeying without at least putting up a fight, but that's exactly what she did. She was even too distracted to realise her mother's eyes were flashing a familiar blue, or her own were doing the same as she was bombarded by memories of her dreams, and the arousal which came with it. All she could focus on was those memories, the stern look on her Mom's face, and how badly she wanted this. However once she was standing in front of the older woman, who was now sitting down on the couch, she was stopped before she could get into proper position.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caitlin protested, "Everyone knows a real spanking has to be bare bottom to be effective. So get those jeans down. Underwear too. Mmmmm, you know what? Take it all off! I want this to be as humiliating as possible for you so you never do it again."

Again instead of protesting Lauren found herself obeying without a word of protest, even whimpering, "Yes Mommy."

She could have been wrong, but it looked like the response delighted her Mommy. Lauren would have to remember that for later, as now more than ever she wanted to please the woman who gave her life. Which was why she obeyed her latest command, although it didn't explain why she did it so slowly, or why her mother looked at her with something that could be easily mistaken for pure lust the entire time. Or why her Mom was recently looking at her tits when she pulled off her top and then bra, only looking away from them when she pulled down her panties to reveal an embarrassingly wet pussy, which her mother stared at for a few long seconds before addressing her again, without looking away from that most private of areas.

"Turn around! Slowly!" Caitlin again practically growled.

"Yes Mommy." Lauren repeated, again trying to please the older woman.

There was a long silence, Caitlin's gaze obviously staying where it was, meaning that she went from looking at her daughter's wet pussy to her meaty cheeks, and then again, then she growled, "What are you waiting for slut? Bend over my knee."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren replied and obeyed again.

Caitlin had no idea why she'd just called her daughter a slut, or anything that had just happened. It was like a rollercoaster, that she just couldn't stop. That she didn't want to stop, especially when her little girl positioned herself awkwardly over her knee, immediately making it clear that she wasn't a girl any more. Partly because while they were virtually the same height now Lauren was much more wider and curvier, making her heavier, putting a real strain on the other woman's knee. But it was totally worth it to have that big juicy ass presented to her, and just waiting for Caitlin to spank. And oh, how she wanted to spank it, especially as it was one of the many things she had been dreaming about pretty much non-stop.

Although at first Caitlin couldn't resist indulging in one of her other recent fantasies, namely simply reaching out, grabbing that perfect little bubble butt and giving it a good squeeze. Oh God, it felt even better than she thought it would. So soft, and full, and round. Oh fuck, this was going to be so much fun. Caitlin hadn't had the opportunity to spank another woman in a very long time, and while before she thought it was a weird irony that her daughter possessed the kind of body that she was normally into now she was very grateful for it. Which should never be a thought entering a mother's head, but she just couldn't help it, and to be fair Lauren let out a cute little gasp and moan from being felt up, and her pussy was wet, proving that slut was the perfect description for her.

The fact that Caitlin moaned too, or spent nearly a full minute caressing her own daughter's butt was irrelevant. Lauren was the one who had done something bad, and tried to do something worse, and now Caitlin would punish her for it. She would punish her for it by giving her the hardest, roughest, nastiest spanking she had ever given. But to do that, and properly punish her daughter, she would need to start out slow. Oh yes, she wanted to take her time and enjoy this. Needed too. And Lauren had always been good about taking a punishment, so Caitlin should go a little easy on her. So after their first initial strike which echoed throughout the room, along with the cry that Lauren let out, the mother of two dramatically toned down the force of the following blows.

She also continued gleefully caressing that big fat ass, massaging only some of the pain away and ensuring that her perfect daughter continued gasping, moaning and crying out with mostly pleasure as she was spanked. Which was pretty much heaven for Caitlin, especially as even during that stage those meaty cheeks wobbled like jelly in an earthquake. Then, once she really got going, they jiggled more obscenely than she had ever seen an ass jiggle before. And oh, it discoloured so beautifully, quickly turning a bright pink, then a light red, before finally a dark and angry red, all of which looked so beautiful. And yet still Lauren's cries were mostly of joy, and her little twat continued to be ridiculously wet.

Lauren was desperately hoping that her mother somehow didn't notice that, because it was pretty embarrassing and she didn't know what she could possibly be thinking because of it. So when the strikes to her ass came it was kind of a relief, as the pain and humiliation was very distracting. Initially it was more the latter than the former as she couldn't stop thinking about how she was bent over her own mother's knee, completely naked and receiving a spanking, but there was also something else. Something really weird. Namely her Mom caressing her ass, which was surely a way to make it easier on her. But this was supposed to be a punishment, wasn't it? And the way her mother was squeezing her butt was kind of sexual, and for some reason it only made her wetter.

Her treacherous body had a similar reaction when the pausing to caress her butt was gradually phased out in favour of constant blows which were even harder than the ones she had received in the beginning, and certainly harder than the ones she'd received in between. Lauren whimpered and cried out pathetically because of it, but she didn't truly protest. After all, even without her Mutant ability Lauren had a weight advantage, which meant that all she'd have to do was roll off, or push her mother away, and that would be the end of it. But she didn't. No, she took every single blow, and a sick and twisted part of her liked it, even when she was literally crying with pain and shame. Then suddenly the spanking stopped and her mother's hand slid down to her wet pussy, making Lauren whimper pathetically.

For a few long seconds Caitlin rubbed that pussy in disbelief, and then she exclaimed, "Oh my God, you're getting off on this?"

"I'm sorry." Lauren whimpered, "I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Caitlin cut her off angrily, and then ordered, "Stand up! Facing me! Hands behind your back, mmmmm, stick your chest out!"

"Yes Mom." Lauren whimpered, quickly doing as she was told.

Once her daughter was in position Caitlin immediately grabbed her daughter's big tits in the way she'd wanted to do so desperately for the past few days, and then growled, "God, how did you get tits this big? No one else in our family has them... are you sure you didn't use our money for a boob job?"

"NO! I, AH!" Lauren tried to protest, but she got a hard double smack to her boobs for her trouble.

"Don't lie to me you little whore!" Caitlin snapped.

"I'm not." Lauren whimpered, before crying out as her nipples were twisted.

"Well, somehow they feel real..." Caitlin mumbled thoughtfully as she continued playing with her daughter's tits, "But we've established you're nothing but a filthy liar, so I'm going to have to test some more. Mmmmm, and punish you some more. Of course, if you enjoy this shit there really is no helping you. And don't you dare fucking move! Mommy is trying to help you."

Automatically Lauren opened her mouth to reply 'yes Mommy', only for her words to dissolve into another cry of pain as she received another hard double smack to her tits. Which was pretty much repeated over and over again, the spanking continuing, except this time it was to her boobs. And just like before, there were initially pauses where her wonderful Mommy massage some of the pain away, only this time she also provided another form of it by pinching Lauren's nipples. Occasionally it just hard enough to feel good, but other times it felt like her nipples were about to be torn off. Actually, some twisted part of Lauren enjoyed even that, especially given how happy it seemed to make her Mommy.

When she was bent over the other woman's knee it was easy for Lauren to pretend she was the only sick freak getting off on this, but seeing the excitement and wicked glee on the older woman's face it seemed she wasn't the only one. Which was only confirmed when her Mom seemed to give up the pretense and just suddenly lean forward to wrap her mouth around one of her own daughter's nipples. Instead of freaking out when she should Lauren tilted her head back, let out a loud moan and cupped her mother to her breast as for a few wonderful minutes the woman who gave her life frantically licked and sucked that sensitive little bundle of flesh. Then the other shoe dropped, and her Mom bit down so hard on her nipple Lauren thought for sure she was about to bite it off, causing her to cry out even louder than before.

"They taste real too." Caitlin mumbled thoughtfully, before doing the same to the other nipple while sliding one hand down to her daughter's cunt, and then pulling back and growling, "But you're still enjoying this way too much young lady. Luckily I have one more thing we can try... follow me."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered, following her mother into her parent's bedroom. Her eyes then went wide as from underneath the bed her Mom pulled out a box from underneath the bed with a tag which read 'To Discipline Your Daughter, Kisses, The Frost Sisters', which was then open to reveal a bunch of sex toys, making Lauren exclaimed, "Mom!"

Caitlin admitted, "I know, I was shocked at first, and I was going to throw it out, but it seems our telepathic enemies know just what kind of twisted little freak you are, and luckily this is given Mommy some ideas of how to finally put you in your place. Now, hands behind your back again!"

For a few long seconds Lauren paused, earning her a stern look from her mother, then she lowered her head and whimpered, "Yes Mommy."

Caitlin of course had to punish Lauren for the pausing with a few more minutes of tit spanking, and then a few more minutes on top of that just to make sure the little slut got the message. And just because those giant tits of hers looked so good jiggling and bouncing for with every blow. And they were becoming almost as discoloured as Lauren's red ass. And again, this was supposed to be a punishment. Then without thinking for a moment that this could be considered ironic Caitlin wrapped her lips around one of those nipples again and treated them to the same shameless licking, sucking and later biting as before. Of course this was just to prepare Lauren properly for the next punishment, and sure enough when Caitlin was done those nipples were as hard as rocks, further proving just how perverted her daughter was.

Out of rage and frustration Caitlin grabbed hold of a nice big pair of nipple clamps from the box of goodies and then attached them one by one onto Lauren's nipples. They were attached by a chain, which already had a couple of adorable bells on them, but over the next few minutes Caitlin gleefully attached more bells, and a few weights, to that chain, each time causing Lauren to cry out pathetically. Each cry earned her a few hard smacks, mostly to her tits, but a few times she smacked Lauren's ass too. In fact once she had applied all the bells and weights Caitlin delivered a series of strikes to both areas, and a few even to her daughter's cunt, in an attempt to make her baby girl finally stop enjoying it, but it was to no avail.

"God, you're still loving this you filthy little whore!" Caitlin screeched after she started rubbing her daughter's pussy again, finding it even more wet than before.

"I'm sorry Mommy..." Lauren whimpered, then moaned, "But please, mmmmm, don't stop."

"What? You actually want me to fuck you?" Caitlin scoffed, and then when Lauren didn't immediately deny it the older blonde scrunched up her nose in disgust and scolded her, "Lauren! That's disgusting! I'm your mother, for God sakes! Have you no shame? No, clearly you don't. But fine, I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you in a way no girl should like, which will either punish you, or turn you into a total whore. And I think we both know which one it will be. Now, get on your knees so you can get a good look at your present."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered, lowering her gaze so she couldn't see what else the other woman grabbed from the toy box before she came to stand in front of her.

"Awww, does the little slut wanna lick Mommy's pussy?" Caitlin mocked when she caught her daughter staring at her snatch, which to be fair was right in front of her and being rubbed by Caitlin. Then Caitlin scoffed, and as she strapped on a massive dildo exclaimed, "Please, licking my pussy is a privilege reserved for good girls, mmmmm, and you haven't been a good girl, have you Lauren? No, you've been a lying whore. God, now I think about it, if you had just told us the truth from the beginning we wouldn't be in this mess, meaning that everything has happened to us is your fault. Yes, and now I'm going to punish you for it. Oh yeah. Oh fuck yeah, you see this big cock? Huh? Well, every inch of it is going up your fat ass! Do you think that you'd like that? God, I hope not, because then I really would have to disown you. But we'll discuss that if it comes to it. For now, just get up on the bed. Mmmmm, on your hands and knees. I want to take you like the lying little mutant bitch you are."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered and obeyed again.

As she spoke Caitlin rubbed lubricant into her cock, and did it right in front of Lauren's face so her daughter could get a good look at just how big it was, and hopefully scare her thinking about such a massive object entering and stuffing her forbidden hole. She clearly succeeded in this, but instead of begging for mercy Lauren not only obeyed without hesitation, but she actually look turned on by being threatened with such a heinous act. Like she was actually still enjoying this. And sure enough, Caitlin could clearly see from this position her baby girl's pussy which was glistening with wetness. Caitlin heard those juices calling out to her, but that would have been a reward, so she forced herself to focus on her real target, Lauren's tight little virgin butt hole.

For a few long seconds she just stared at her prize, then Caitlin covered her fingers in a generous coating of lubricant before rubbing it into her own daughter's ass hole. But there was no way that would be enough considering what she was about to do, so Caitlin slowly pushed her finger into her baby girl's back door. For some twisted reason both blondes then cried out, and then even moaned, in pleasure as the older one buried her finger inside the younger one. And Caitlin couldn't even be ashamed of Lauren, because she was too busy being overwhelmed with lust herself, so much so she only spent about a minute pumping one finger in and out of that virgin hole before replacing it with her cock.

"Spread your cheeks sweetie!" Caitlin growled, "Spread them for Mommy!"

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered and did as she was told.

Caitlin might've literally drooled from watching her own daughter reach back and spread her cheeks, offering her own mother her virgin ass hole. She could have stared at it for hours, but then Lauren would tighten up and the fingering would be for nothing. So instead she pushed forward forcefully, Caitlin's mouth opening silently as Lauren's virgin butt hole slowly but surely stretched to allow the head of her cock to slid through it and into her daughter's virgin bottom. Unsurprisingly this caused both women to cry out, Lauren mostly from pain, and Caitlin from overwhelming joy as she officially popped her own daughter's anal cherry, something which echoed in her mind for several long seconds.

Then Caitlin pushed forwards a little faster, harder and deeper than she should, causing several inches to disappear into Lauren's ass hole and her baby girl to cry out with pain and clutch her cheeks. Impressively Lauren didn't remove her hands from her cheeks, which made Caitlin beam with pride, but that cry also kind of broke her heart, because this was supposed to be about the humiliation more than the pain. So she made sure her next thrust was much more slow and gentle, and only lasted long enough to push another inch into Lauren's butt. As this at most got a gasp out of her little girl Caitlin repeated the process again, slowly stuffing inch after inch of her cock into Lauren's forbidden hole until her thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing every inch of her strap-on was buried in her own daughter's butt.

For a few long moments Caitlin savoured that fact, then she slowly pulled back until about half of the dildo was out, and then she pushed it all the way back in. She then repeated that process, albeit with shorter thrusts, officially beginning to sodomise her own daughter at a slow and steady rhythm. Which she got the best possible view of thanks to Lauren continuing to spread her cheeks like the perfect little anal whore she apparently was. Part of Caitlin was disgusted by that, but not as much as she was turned on by it. Then came something rather disturbing, and even more disgusting. Lauren moaned. Her own daughter moaned in pleasure from getting fucked up the ass, and they had barely gotten started.

"Did you just moan?" Caitlin asked in disbelief.

There was a long pause and then Lauren whimpered, "No."

Which was such an obvious lie that it angered Caitlin, so she growled, "Take your hands off your cheeks."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered.

This time Lauren was hesitant to obey her command, obviously guessing what Caitlin had in mind. However Caitlin was a good Mom, and allowed her daughter a chance to redeem herself, even willing to let the lying and the moaning go if she could avoid enjoying her punishment, at least so early. Of course once again Lauren let her down by moaning softly, and then increasingly loudly in pure pleasure, until Caitlin had no choice but to give another half a dozen smacks to that fat ass, making the cheeks jiggle obscenely again. Which only made Lauren look more beautiful, and spank-able, but as this obviously wasn't being effective enough Caitlin was going to have to step up her game. Initially that meant a harder spanking, but when that didn't work she came up with another idea.

"You lying whore!" Caitlin snapped during those blows, and then once she was done yelled, "Is there no helping you?"

"I'm sorry." Lauren whimpered.

"Don't be sorry, be normal." Caitlin spat, "Stop being such a little whore who loves it up the ass."

There was a brief pause and then Lauren began with another whimper, "I-"

"I already said I didn't want to hear your excuses." Caitlin snapped again, before suddenly pulling her cock out and lying down, "Here, maybe it won't be so much fun for you if you're doing all the work. Facing me! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, that way if you're still enjoying this shit I can punish those titties of yours."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered again.

Lauren had never felt more humiliated in her entire life, and somehow it was turning her on. Everything about this unspeakable act was turning her on, and at this point she couldn't see a way to stop it, and she didn't even want too. No, Lauren just wanted to cum. Ideally with her own mother's cock in her ass, which made her a total freak, but she didn't care. She just needed it so bad, and she would happily take whatever punishment her Mom had to give her. After all, she deserved it. She was a lying whore, and a little slut who apparently loved anal sex so much that even the initial penetration and ass stuffing was pleasurable for her. Well, mostly mentally, but it very quickly became physically too once the sodomy officially got underway.

The second time she was anally penetrated was even more humiliating than the first, which was really saying something. But to actually have to crawl on top of her mother, to look into the eyes of the woman who gave her life as she lined up her butt hole with a strap-on was almost too humiliating to bear. Yet despite that she again felt a tremendous mental joy from it, and from the initial penetration and butt stuffing, which was a lot less painful the second time. It still hurt, and made her feel like she desperately needed the bathroom, but somehow Lauren found herself enjoying those sensations. Although not nearly as much as the moment her ass cheeks came to rest against her mother's lap, announcing that once again every inch of the dildo was buried within her bowels.

Initially Lauren tried to savour that perverted moment, but she was punished for it by her Mom slapping her ass and ordering, "Get on with it whore!"

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered yet again and did as she was told.

Bizarrely she was both grateful and disappointed that her Mom slapped her ass, because as sore as her ass was the nipple clamps were making any attention to her titties far worse, which Lauren both wanted and didn't. Of course in her delirious state she hadn't realised that was going to happen anyway, because while Lauren's tits had been pressed against the bed sheets when she was face down once she began bouncing her butt up and down it caused her huge boobs to jiggle along with it. This caused a gentle tugging on her nipples, creating the most delicious mixture of pain and pleasure which already had Lauren whimpering with joy and shame, and her mother grinning with delight.

For some twisted reason that grin made Lauren's heart flutter. She had always taken pride in being a good daughter, and making her parents proud of her, but this was something far different, and far darker. Something she should be desperately trying to put a stop too, but instead Lauren yearned for more. So she gradually increased her pace, sodomising herself more passionately and causing her tits to bounce up and down more rapidly. This inevitably caused more pain, but it was overwhelmed by the ecstasy she was feeling. Or added to it. Honestly Lauren wasn't sure at that particular moment, she just wanted more of it. More importantly, she wanted to cum, and she was so close she could practically taste it. Then a series of slaps to her ass told her this was the wrong thing to do.

"Slow down bitch!" Caitlin yelled when that wasn't enough, and then when Lauren finally did as she was told she wasn't given a chance to reply before Caitlin grumbled, "Finally! You don't deserve this, but I want to try one more time to help you, so just keep bouncing nice and slow while Mommy punishes you."

Lauren opened her mouth to give her now usual response, only for the words to be turned into a cry of pure pain as her poor tits received a devastatingly hard double slap. She got a few seconds to recover and then the double slap was repeated again, and again, and again until there were little tears in her eyes from the agony of it. Then all of a sudden those clamps were being removed and her mother gave her a random series of strikes to the tender flesh, which made her cry out even more loudly. Finally her Mom lean forward and wrapped her lips around one nipple, and then the other, giving them a gentle sucking, which felt good and soothing, but also kind of painful after what had just happened, and honestly Lauren was expecting the bite which eventually came.

When it did Caitlin removed her mouth from that nipple and growled, "I said keep bouncing slut."

"Yes Mommy, sorry Mommy." Lauren whimpered yet again.

She tried her best, but Lauren could barely get back to the initial speed of her thrusting. Thankfully it was apparently enough for her Mom this time, or more likely she was just so lost in Lauren's tits that she barely noticed what her daughter was doing. Either way Lauren entered a delirious state of pain and pleasure, overwhelmed by both as her mother reattached the nipple clamps, twisting her tits before and afterwards to maximise the punishment, before repeating the breast spanking all over again. Which was initially unbearable, but as the process was repeated Lauren found herself enjoying even that, and when her Mommy finally noticed she completely lost it.

"What? Really? You're still enjoying this?" Caitlin exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Mommy." Lauren whimpered.

"Mommy? I don't think so." Caitlin snorted, "I can't have a daughter who's this big a lying anal whore."

"But..." Lauren began.

"Shut the fuck up!" Caitlin snapped, delivering a hard slap to Lauren's sore ass, "I'm not done. Not by a long shot. You see, I should just toss you out on the streets, but I can't run the risk of you falling into the hands of the Inner Circle, so instead I'll keep you around. But not as my daughter, but as my personal Little Mutant Whore. Oh, you like that, do you? Mmmmm, I thought you would. Oh yeah, you want to be Mommy's Little Mutant Whore, don't you Lauren? Huh? Answer me!"

"Yes!" Lauren quickly answered when she had permission, "Yes please Mommy, make me your Mutant Whore!"

"Get on all fours!" Caitlin ordered, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, get on all fours like the Little Mutant Whore you are and beg for the privilege of being mine."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered, reluctant to get off the cock but eager to beg, "Please Mommy, please make me your Little Mutant Whore! I want to be your personal Little Mutant Whore! Yours to fuck however you want! Please use me, use my ass! Use it for your pleasure! Treat my ass hole as your own personal fuck hole, and my tits as your playthings. Make my entire body your plaything. Please Mommy, I wanna be yours! All yours! I wanna be Mommy's Little Mutant Whore, Mommy's Little Anal Slut, mmmmm, Mommy's Little Lesbian Sex Slave! Turn me into whatever you want, just fuck me hard and make me cum! Oh Mommy!"

It took longer than Lauren wanted it too, but finally her Mom shoved her cock back up her butt. Literally! No slow and gentle penetration this time. No, her mother literally rammed her dick deep into Lauren's ass, practically getting every inch inside her in that first thrust. Then once she really was fully embedded she started sodomising her straightaway, building up a rhythm until she was giving her everything she had. Which hurt Lauren quite a lot, but for the most part she enjoyed it, especially when the force of the ass fucking was increased until the sound of her Mommy's thighs crashing against her ass cheeks were echoing in the room almost as loudly as Lauren's screams of pleasure and it felt like she was being spanked again as the butt pounding was so brutal. Which of course meant, her clamped tits were bouncing obscenely, the bells attached to them jiggling like crazy.

Just before the anal sex became what maybe a literal rectum wrecking Lauren experienced the most powerful climax of her life. It caused her body to shake, her cum to squirt out of her cunt and her mind to melt inside her head. And somehow, it was followed by another, and another, and another until she could no longer think coherently. Which very much sealed her fate. She would have done anything just for the pleasure she'd felt being butt fucked by her Mommy. But this? This was worth truly anything, and Lauren's last coherent thought was she was so looking forward to being her Mommy's Little Mutant Whore, who happily did anything to please her Dom Mom.

Caitlin was going to make sure Lauren wasn't lying this time, that she meant every one of her words, because this couldn't be a one time thing. It just couldn't be. No, Caitlin needed to fuck her former daughter every day, and make sure this little whore knew her purpose in life was to be Caitlin Strucker's walking fuck hole. Especially her anal fuck hole, something Caitlin plan to hammer home by ramming this big jiggly butt multiple times a day from now on, just so she could see this beautiful girl like this. On all fours, thrusting that big ass of hers back at her top without even needing to be asked, that giant ass of hers jiggling like jelly in an earthquake. And those equally big tits bouncing just as much for her, something Caitlin knew all about thanks to the jingling bells.

Wanting to hammer home her dominance even more Caitlin reached down to grab a big handful of hair, twisted around into a ponytail which wouldn't come loose, and then use it to pull Lauren's head back. Even this seemed to make the little whore cry out in pleasure, which just like with everything else had Caitlin grinning sadistically. Then she started yanking that hair back at random, and smacking that ass with the other hand, at first just to punish the daughter she had just verbally disowned. Although inevitably she decided to remind her of that, and further verbally humiliate her while continuing to brutalise her butt hole with more bowel wrecking thrusts.

"Take it! Take it! Take it you little bitch!" Caitlin growled, "Take it up your big fat ass like the whore you are! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, how could I ever think a filthy mutant like you could ever be good enough to be my daughter? Why didn't I recognise you for the dirty whore you are? Huh? Mmmmm, especially when it's obvious this is all you're good for. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh Lauren, you good for nothing fuck hole! That's all you are! Just a fucking fuck hole! Mmmmmm yessssssss, and now you're Mommy's fuck hole! Yesssssss, you're Mommy's Fuck Hole, Mommy's Anal slut, Mommy's Lesbian Sex Slave, mmmmmm fuckkkkkkkk, You're Mommy's Little Mutant Whore! Ooooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeesssssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Of course neither women had unlimited stamina, and inevitably Caitlin was forced to trail off in favour of concentrating on the sodomy. She also let go of Lauren's hair and stop taunting her so instead she could grip firmly to her waist and give every ounce of her remaining strength to trying to make sure that her daughter wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. Or take a shit. Or even stretch. Not without thinking about how she had been taken and claimed by her own mother, the very thought of it combined with the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of butt fucking her own daughter making Caitlin cum over and over again. Which caused Caitlin's mind to melt until she became a savage animal pounding into her submissive mate, her own daughter becoming truly nothing but a fuck hole to her.

Even when Lauren collapsed face down in exhaustion Caitlin somehow found the energy to continue on. Little did she know the reason she continued despite feeling she had no strength was from a little help from three perverted minds, who caused Caitlin's eyes to glow bright blue as they pushed her on for a few long minutes while each one of them came without being touched. Then they left her mind completely, allowing Caitlin to collapse in exhaustion down onto the sweaty body of her daughter underneath her. She then had a few long seconds of confusion before like her daughter she passed out, blissfully unaware of the consequences she'd have to deal with in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Caitlin Strucker hadn't woken up to pleasure in a very, very long time. She had with her husband, but the passion between them had fizzled out a long time ago, and a lot of bad things had been happening lately which didn't exactly put them in the mood. Which was why she initially smiled that her husband was showing such interest in her, and waking her up like never before with a pussy licking, but she was going to insist that he stop. Eventually. She just wanted to take a few long seconds to enjoy this first. Which was why she reached down to stroke his hair. Only instead of short hair there was long hair, and suddenly last night came flooding back to her and she opened her eyes to confirm her suspicions, and then screamed hysterically.

"Lauren! What are you doing?" Caitlin exclaimed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lauren cheeked, only briefly pausing the pussy licking before getting right back to it.

"I, oh, I mean stop it." Caitlin weakly protested in between moans, and then when that was not enough to deter her daughter she insisted more firmly, "Lauren! You have to stop! It's wrong!"

"Yeah?" Lauren lifted her head and frowned, momentarily confused, before she grinned and lent in, "Are you going to punish me, Mommy? Huh? For being a bad, bad girl. Because you should. I'm such a nasty little Mutant Whore for my Mommy that I deserve to be spanked, beaten and fucked like the walking fuck hole I am! Please use me Mommy! Use me however you want! I'm yours Mommy, all yours!"

It was bad enough that Lauren was saying such filthy things to her, but as her daughter did it she lifted herself up so Caitlin could get a good look at her body. Her huge boobs, which were obviously still swollen and tender from last night's brutal assault, and now Lauren was using one hand to cup and squeeze them. The other hand travelled down to her wet pussy, which she shamelessly began rubbing. Which was so distracting Caitlin almost didn't notice that Lauren now had the strap-on attached to her, only in reverse so it was keeping the dildo firmly up her ass. And oh God, her daughter's face was covered in Caitlin's cunt cream. Any of these things should have made Caitlin sick, and the combination should have made Caitlin faint with the horror of it all, but instead she just stared at this obscene little show with disbelief, and to her shame lust.

Both of those feelings, but especially that last one, were rapidly increased as without further instructions Lauren leaned forward, briefly captured Caitlin's lips with her own and then dived back down to continue eating her Mom's pussy. Which should have made Caitlin come to her senses and finally be firm enough to put a stop to this, but instead she tilted her head back and let out a long loud moan as her own daughter's tongue slowly slid across her pussy, and then again and again with increasing hard and fast licks. Even worse, or better depending on your perspective, Lauren started attacking her clit. Oh yes, she started lingering on it with every stroke of her tongue, and finally taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

The initial gentle pussy licking had been nice, but that was just a gentle build up, and who knows how long that had been going on. As a result Lauren had been able to build up her mother's body so that now Caitlin found herself practically on the edge of orgasm already, and desperate to go over that edge. If she had been given time, Caitlin might've even beg for it. But instead Lauren shoved her tongue as deep inside Caitlin's cunt as it could go, instantly sending her over that edge and giving her a incredibly powerful climax. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, completely robbing Caitlin of the ability to think, which was probably a good thing considering exactly who was giving her such incredible pleasure.

Lauren had been curious about tasting pussy for a very long time now, and she had been relieved that it had been better than she could possibly have dreamed. That probably had a lot to do with the fact that she truly loved the woman in question, but it also further proved that she was a little submissive whore who needed a cruel female Dom to fulfil her twisted desires. She couldn't have imagined that would be her mother, but she was so glad it was, as last night had easily been one of the best of her life and now she had tasted her Mom's pussy Lauren was more determined than ever to prove herself the perfect little bitch to the woman who gave her life. Then she tasted girl cum, and she had to prove herself the perfect cunt loving bitch.

Admittedly she didn't get off to a great start, as she was so overwhelmed by the assault on her taste-buds that most of that precious liquid ended up escaping her mouth and sliding over her face, and down to her tits. By the time she had recovered it was mostly too late, but the amount of girl cum she managed to swallow, or just shot directly down her throat, was enough to push Lauren into trying harder next time. Luckily these little movements kept the older woman on her high, making it easy for Lauren to get a second chance. All she needed to do was tongue fuck her Mom a little and she was once again rewarded with a mouthful of cum, only this time she was able to do herself proud and swallow the majority of it.

That continue to be the case as Lauren repeated this process over and over again, then just when she started to think she was getting the hang of it her Mom went from gently stroking her hair in encouragement, to tightening her grip and shoving her face as deep as it would go into her cunt, and then grinding the two together. Which was heavenly, as Lauren's whole world truly became her Mommy's pussy, but tragically it meant only a fraction of girl cum ended up sliding down her throat and into her belly where it belonged. However on the other hand, it meant she got drenched with her Mommy's cum, which Lauren couldn't help see this as the superior woman marking her slut daughter as what she was always meant to be, a.k.a. her slut. And besides, what was important here was that she was pleasing her Mommy, which was all that Lauren wanted to do with her life now.

Hell, Lauren would do that at the expense of her own life, and she came pretty close as it was kind of hard to breathe when another woman was literally treating her to her first ever face fucking. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last, as again it was just making Lauren feel like a total whore, which she adored, but it would be nice if she could breathe again so she could continue being her Mommy's Mutant Whore. Then just when she thought she was going to die in the most pleasurable way possible her Mom's grip loosened, and then she let go entirely, telling Lauren it was time to bring her slowly down from her high. She did her best to do that, but it was hard, she was just so eager to crawl up her mother's body and kiss her Mommy right on the lips, which was exactly what she did for a few long minutes of licking up the escaped cum and pussy cream, most of which she then fed to her Mommy.

Weirdly her Mommy was a little hesitant to kiss her back at first, but she eventually melted into the kiss, making Lauren grin happily into it. She didn't know exactly what had made the older woman fuck her last night, but it was most likely a spur of the moment thing, which would explain why her hands weren't all over her right now. Which unfortunately meant that her mother might be regretting what they had done last night, and Lauren just couldn't have that. No, she needed to bring out her Mom's inner Dom so she could get more of that sweet satisfaction again. And more importantly, ensure that last night wouldn't be a one time thing. Luckily for them both, she had a wicked plan for that.

Putting that plan into motion Lauren broke the kiss and pleaded, "Please Mommy, fuck me. Your little whore daughter needs you to fuck her sooooooo bad! Mmmmmm, can I show you Mommy? Can I show you just how badly I want you?"

Barely waiting for a response Lauren flipped herself onto her back next to her mother and then slid her hands up to her big boobs and began cupping and squeezing them. The plan was to let out exaggerated moans while doing so, but that really wasn't necessary, because she was so wound up from eating her Mom's pussy for the first of what would hopefully be many times, and the thought of the older woman touching her again. Also her nipples were still clamped, giving her the option of twisting them or removing and reattaching them, both things Lauren had learned she loved last night. So much so she lingered on that for quite a while, before sending one hand down to where she needed it the most, her needy pussy.

"Oh Mom!" Lauren moaned as she began rubbing her incredibly wet cunt, "I loved eating your pussy. It was so tasty! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I'm a nasty little whore who could eat my Mommy's pussy all day long. But now I need you to fuck me. Ooooooooh yessssssss, my own mother's cunt was the best thing I've ever tasted, mmmmmm, but now I want to cum with my Mommy's cum all over my face! Please Mom, finger my pussy! Dildo my ass! Fuck me in any way you want, just do it. Please? Mmmmmmm yesssssssssss, all my holes are yours Mommy! Yours to fuck however you want! Just please, ohhhhhhhhh, use me! Use your whore! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!"

For a few horribly long moments Lauren was afraid that she pushed her Mom too far, or perhaps it was too much, as while the older blonde was quick to roll over to get the best possible look of the little show she was putting on, she didn't say a word in reply. Initially that was because Lauren wasn't giving her the chance, as she was nervous what she would say, but then there was just a deafening silence between them, not counting the constant whimpers, cries and moans now coming out of the teen as a result of touching herself. But then the conflicted expression on her mother's face turned to one of pure lust, quickly followed by a wicked grin. Then all of a sudden there was a hand around her neck, making Lauren think she was going to cum on the spot.

"You're such a whore." Caitlin growled, before grabbing hold of her daughter's throat and squeezing it tightly, "Look at you! LOOK AT YOU! Fucking yourself with your face covered in your Mom's cum, mmmmmm, begging me to fuck you. Do you have absolutely no shame, do you? Do you? Yes, you do. So why should I waste my time with you? Huh? Why should I touch you at all, when you treated yourself to the honour of eating my cunt? Who gave you permission to do that? Because it wasn't me. I was unconscious, and you took advantage of that, like a bad little whore. So guess what, I'm not going to touch you. At least, not how you want me too..."

Which was a total lie, and they both knew it, as Lauren did a great job of proving last night that she was a complete and total masochistic whore who loved being physically abused, and that's exactly what she got. Especially by her precious Mommy. Oh yes, her precious Mommy almost squeezed her throat so hard Lauren passed out during her little speech, and then the older woman let go to slap the younger one's tits nice and hard, one after the other, each blow making the little bells at the end of the nipple clamps jingle so wonderfully. Again the pain was so intense Lauren thought she was going to cum, and even though she didn't it wasn't from a lack of trying, as she frantically rubbed her pussy throughout. Which apparently wasn't enough for her mother.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, either." Caitlin reminded her, allowing her daughter to briefly believe she was going to deny her entirely, before quickly ordering when she hesitated, "But I didn't tell you to stop, either. Because I'm a good mother. Yes I am. So good, I'm going to let you stick a couple of fingers in that nasty little cunt of yours. Mmmmmm, that's right baby, that's one. That's a good start, now I want you to push another in! Come on Lauren, don't make Mommy ask again. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhh, two fingers inside my whore's cunt! Mmmmmm, that's a good whore. Now keep fucking yourself! Yessssssss, mmmmmm, keep fucking yourself no matter what."

Caitlin knew this was wrong on so many levels and she should put a stop to it, but she just couldn't resist. Her daughter was just so ridiculously hot, but really she shouldn't be blamed for giving into such sinful desires, as surely anyone in her position would do the same? More importantly, now that she had actually crossed that line, there was no going back. She had already done things no parent should consider, and nothing would make it right, so why not just indulge in what she so desperately wanted? Especially when Lauren wanted it just as badly as she did? Or at least, that was her justification while she had been lying there watching Lauren touch herself.

Now Caitlin was completely lost in that lust, viciously smacking Lauren's boobs and even her face a few times, twisting her tits and ultimately removing those nipple clamps so she could go back to sucking those big tittes with the same enthusiasm she had last night. Maybe more. All of that combined, but especially that last thing, was enough to make her sweet baby girl cum for the first time that morning, all over her little fingers. It wouldn't be the last, Caitlin promised herself that. Which was pretty easy, as Lauren certainly didn't stop fingering herself, not without permission, and Caitlin continued going crazy for those huge boobs as she constantly switched between abusing and pleasuring them. Then she suddenly rolled her daughter onto her side and got down behind her, something which clearly confused Lauren, until her Mommy unstrapped the harness from around her waist.

"Remember when I said I wouldn't touch you the way you would like?" Caitlin growled into Lauren's ear as she then grabbed onto the small part of the dildo which wasn't buried in her daughter's butt, "I lied."

With that Caitlin pulled about half of the strap-on out of her daughter's butt hole and then slammed it back in, making her baby girl cry out joyfully. She then quickly repeated the process, but there was barely a gentle build up before increasing her pace, as apparently Lauren had been able to sleep with this monster buried in her butt, and given the way she was squealing with pleasure she was clearly ready for a hard anal pounding right from the get go, so that's exactly what Caitlin gave her. Oh yes, soon she was hammering that dildo in and out of her daughter's most private hole as hard as she possibly could, making Lauren scream hysterically and cum like crazy for her. Then, with some difficulty, Caitlin reached round to start abusing Lauren's big tits again while resting her weight on her shoulder and abusing her daughter's ass with the other hand.

Through that little ass fucking Caitlin also made sure Lauren came extra hard by verbally abusing her, starting out quite soft and ending by yelling in her ear, "Cum for me whore, cum for me! Cum while your own mother is fucking your fat ass you disgusting slut! Oh God, how did I ever give birth to such a shameless hussy? God, I'm not even sure if whore is the right word for you. Mmmmmm, you're more of a walking fuck hole, mmmmmmm, who only exists to get fucked. Well don't worry Lauren, ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, because your Mommy's whore now. Mmmmmm, Mommy's Little Mutant Whore! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, and I'm going to make sure you get fucked all the time. Mostly by me, but I'm sure we can find others who will fuck you. Like the rest of the Mutant Underground. Yesssssssss, I should just make all of them fuck you. I bet they'd like that. And the Morlocks! Hell, maybe even The Inner Circle too. And your brother? Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssssss, you like that huh? You wanna get fucked by Mommy and Andy together? OH MY GOD, YOU DO! YOU WANNA BE MOMMY'S WHORE, AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S SLUT! OH YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BITCH! OH FUCK!"

The fact that Lauren came extra hard for those last few words were telling, but it was also telling that after that Caitlin gave up on her verbal abuse in favour of strapping that harness back around her waist so she got the benefit of the other end of the dildo bashing against her own clit. In her current state this was more than enough to make Caitlin cum, especially when she rolled over so Lauren was lying flat on her stomach, Caitlin pushing her daughter's face into the bed sheets to somewhat silence her screams while she used every ounce of strength she possessed to brutally hammer her baby girl's shit hole. Which she quickly became lost in, so much so the next thing the mother was aware of was the fact that she was lying on top of her equally exhausted daughter after they had once again had the most perverted sex imaginable. And yet, Caitlin needed more. So much more.

Which was why Caitlin rolled them back into the spooning position, and then after gently stroking her poor abused child she whispered into her ear, "What are you?"

Without hesitation Lauren whimpered softly, unknowingly giving her mother the answer she wanted, "Your whore! I'm your whore Mommy, I am Mommy's Mutant Whore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.

Caitlin Strucker knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't stop fucking her daughter. She took every opportunity, including this one, so the second her husband left she ordered Lauren to take off her clothes and start playing with herself while she got herself equipped with her strap-on. She then covered it with an extra portion of lube, because she wouldn't just be fucking her baby girl's slutty little ass today. No, she'd be doing something arguably more extreme. Something she promised she'd never do. Officially take her daughter's last cherry. Arguably her real cherry. Which was the most wrong thing about this, but Lauren had been begging her repeatedly for it, and Caitlin just couldn't resist anymore.

So after a few long minutes of watching Lauren play with her pussy and those giant tits of hers, and of course beg for what they both so desperately wanted, Caitlin got on the bed, crawled in between the other girl's legs, and then captured her daughter's lips with her own. Lauren of course immediately kissed back, mother and daughter becoming lost in the simple act of romance which should have been forbidden to them. In the middle of it Caitlin replaced Lauren's hands with her own, gleefully squeezing a boob with one hand while using the other to push a finger into her daughter's twat and start fucking her. Which was wonderful, but just not enough for either girl, not on this night.

Then after Caitlin added a second finger Lauren broke the kiss and protested, but not for the reason she should, "No Mommy, please, don't be gentle with me. I hate it when you're gentle."

"But sweetie, it's your first time?" Caitlin protested.

"I don't care, I want it rough. I need it rough!" Lauren pleaded, "Please Mommy, pound my cunt! Treat me like the Mutant Whore I am!"

If Lauren really did want it that badly Caitlin would give it to her. Also there was an advantage to doing it fast and hard, namely getting the pain of the cherry popping out of the way. With that in mind, Caitlin kissed her daughter again, while she removed her fingers from inside her and replace them with her cock. She did initially give some warning by pressing against Lauren's entrance and leave it there for a few long seconds, but this had the teen whimpering impatiently, so with one hard thrust Caitlin pushed the first couple of inches into Lauren's pussy, taking younger girl's virginity just the way she asked for it to be taken. Predictably this caused her to scream into the older woman's mouth, and then break the kiss and whimper which broke Caitlin's heart.

"It's okay, honey." Caitlin promised softly, "The worst is over now. I promise. Just relax and it will start to feel good."

"It already does." Lauren whimpered unconvincingly, before insisting, "I love it! I love it because you're inside me. Oh Mommy, you just took my cherry. That's all I've wanted for so long. Please Mommy, keep going. Mmmmmm, stick every single inch of your big woman cock inside me and make me yours forever! Fuck me Mommy, fuck me!"

Which made Caitlin grin with sadistic delight, kiss her daughter again, and start pushing inch after inch of cock inside of Lauren, just like her baby girl wanted. This earned her mostly cries of joy from the most important person in her life, which continue to be the case as Caitlin slowly pushed forwards until every inch of that cock was buried inside of Lauren's pussy. Caitlin then waited there for a few long seconds, allowing Lauren to get used to the sensation of her twat being so full. During this time Caitlin broke the kiss, partly so she could wrapped her lips around one of her daughter's nipples, and partly so she could enjoy her little girl letting out a cry of pleasure when she started officially to strap-on fuck her cunt.

Lauren had known this experience would hurt, but it would be totally worth it for the joy of having her Mommy take her virginity in every possible way, and she had been so right. The popping of her cherry hurt like hell, and her pussy ached for quite a while afterwards, but the feeling of that Mommy cock slowly entering her cunt more than made up for it as far as she was concerned. Just before that had been great, but she wanted to get fucked so bad Lauren tried to beg for it, only for her words to dissolved into a long happy cry, followed by an even longer moan, as her Mommy gave her what she so desperately wanted. What she'd wanted ever since their first time together, with this arguably being better.

After all, this was her Mommy officially taking her virginity, which pretty much ended up being her last virginity to be taken, and her Dom Mom was taking her in the traditional position that board straight couples did it in, and making it anything but boring. Also, minus the cherry popping it was pure pleasure, although that was almost a strike against it, because Lauren found herself missing the pain. Thankfully that pain returned thanks to her wonderful Mommy doing exactly what her Whore daughter needed. She had to 'endure' plenty of pleasure first, and worse, gentle pussy pumping, but then the real fun started when Lauren found them positions suddenly being switched so that she was on top in the cowgirl position, and her Mommy was smacking her ass.

"Ride me." Caitlin ordered in between gentle smacks, "Come on Lauren, mmmmmm, you wanna be fucked like a whore? Prove it by riding me like one. Oh yes, that's it, ohhhhhhhh, good girl."

It took a few long seconds for Lauren to get her bearings, which thankfully earned her some nice hard strikes to her bottom. Better yet her Dom Mom continued providing those smacks, seemingly just for fun, each one causing her meaty cheeks to jiggle and the sound to echo throughout the otherwise quiet room. Of course, not counting Lauren's whimpers, gasps and cries of pure pleasure as she worked herself up into a steady rhythm. She wasn't sure whether it was because she wanted to be punished, or just because she was a horny little slut, but Lauren found herself bouncing up and down much faster than she intended, and before she could correct herself she received hard strikes, and a scolding from the woman she loved.

"No! Don't make yourself cum yet, you shameless little whore!" Caitlin yelled throughout the now brutal spanking, and then when Lauren finally slowed down she scoffed, "That's better, but it doesn't stop me from being ashamed of your behaviour. I thought you had learnt your place by now? You have to listen carefully and do whatever Mommy says. You exist for Mommy's pleasure, not your own."

"I know, I'm sorry Mommy!" Lauren apologised, before crying out as she was brutally spanked again.

"What makes you think I want to hear your excuses?" Caitlin spat, "In fact, why don't you shut your self up by sucking on your own ridiculously big tits! Yeahhhhhhhh, come on bitch! Suck those tits! Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkk, my daughter is such a God damn whore!"

"Yes Mommy." Lauren whimpered.

Desperately trying to make up for her mistake Lauren grabbed her tits and began shoving them upwards while craning her neck downwards. Even with her huge titties it wasn't exactly easy, but luckily she'd had plenty of practice lately, and with little effort Lauren was able to wrap her mouth around a nipple and suck it. And bite it! And oh, Lauren licked it too, while twisting her other boobs with her other hand. Just like her Mommy had taught her. Although honestly, Lauren would probably do this even if she wasn't asked. Because again, she loved pain with her pleasure, and now she was providing both to herself, not counting the occasional strike she got to her big butt for the next few glorious minutes as her top watched the happy little bottom with a mixture of disgust and lust.

As it seemed to gradually become more and more a look of lust Lauren wrist increasing the suction on her nipple ever so slightly. She also switched between that, and pulling her mouth back slightly so she could physically show her Mommy her tongue sliding around each of those nipples in turn. Which the older blonde did seem to enjoy, but she also increased the force of her blows, which in turn just made Lauren moan happily around her tits. Which was all heaven for quite a while, but then the urge to cum slowly started growing inside her. Oh God, Lauren was going to cum while her Dom Mom fucked her virgin pussy! She was going to cum while she rode her Mommy's strap-on cock with her virgin cunt! Oh fuck, this was so hot!

Of course if she wanted to cum Lauren knew she was going to have to beg for it, but she knew if she beg too soon she would be punished. So she tried to hold back for as long as she could, but then when Lauren did open her mouth all that came out was a loud cry of pain as her top pushed her hands away from her tits, grabbed two big handfuls of them herself, and twisted them. Although that cry barely got out before her Dom Mom was smashing her lips against hers in a brutally rough kiss, which was nothing like the gentle, loving kissing her Mommy had given her at the beginning. No, these were the kind of kisses, and the kind of tittie abuse, Lauren adored, so even though she cried out in pain she was also very much loving it.

The pain was just enough to bring her down from her high for a little while, but as soon as she adjusted to it the urge to cum returned. Her Mommy was currently daring her to try begging again, because shortly after that she broke the kiss in favour of moving down to Lauren's neck and then later her big tits so she could lick, suck and particularly bite that sensitive flesh. But Lauren had learned her lesson, she needed to wait for permission to even beg at this point, and if that was what she had to do so be it. Sure, it was now agonising, especially with the way that her tits were being twisted and slapped, but it would be worth it in the end, and oh, did her Mommy ever prove her right.

"God, these tits really are ridiculously big. I bet the guys go crazy for them, huh?" Caitlin taunted with no sense of irony, given just how crazy she was going for them, "Yeahhhhhhhh, I bet every guy that sees you wants to stick his dick in between these huge boobs and fuck them! Even Andy! Mmmmmm, and I bet you like that, huh? Would you like Andy to fuck your big tits? Answer me!"

"YES!" Lauren exclaimed, before whimpering, "I'd love to have Andy fuck my tits! Mmmmmmm, ooooooooh yessssssss, I want him to fuck them hard and shoot a big load all over them, ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, and then suck them off! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I wanna suck Andy's cum off of my tits while you fuck me Mommy! Oh please, please, mmmmmmm, fuck me!"

"Yeahhhhhhhh, you're a filthy little whore who will let her brother do any perverted and taboo thing I want to her!" Caitlin moaned deliriously as she continued abusing those big titties, "Mmmmmm yessssssss, I can't wait to see my little boy fucking his older sister's whorish tits! Yeah, that's what I want! I want to see you get fucked like a whore by your own brother! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, he is going to fuck these ridiculously big tits, mmmmmmm, that sexy fat ass of yours, ooooooooh, and that pretty little face and cum on it! And in your fucking throat! Maybe I'll let him fuck this pussy too... but I don't think you can be trusted not to get pregnant, so maybe I'll keep that for myself. The rest though, I'll whore out to your brother and anyone else I want, because you're nothing but a stupid little fuck hole, isn't that right Lauren?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Lauren quickly agreed, "I'm just a fuck hole! A stupid little fuck hole for my own Mommy, and anyone else she wants. I'm your whore Mommy! Mmmmmmm yeeeeessssss, I'm Mommy's Mutant Whore!"

"Good whore!" Caitlin smiled, "Now, cum for me! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, show you know your place by cumming all over my cock! Mommy's cock! Oh yes, oh baby, that's it, cum!"

As soon as she had permission Lauren started hammering herself up and down, barely getting started when she made herself cum. Or was that her precious Mommy, who gave her cunt a well timed thrust, as well as twisting her tits and grinning at her with delight? Honestly, it was probably a combination of both, which went for a lot of the orgasms Lauren was gifted with over the next few minutes, but honestly it was really hard to care. Yes, all Lauren cared about in that moment was the amazing pleasure she was receiving, and more importantly the fact that she was pleasing her Dom Mom. After all, these were the things she lived for, making her blissfully happy for a few long moments.

Caitlin loved it when her baby girl came on her cock, and again this was extra special because she was literally covering it with her girl cum after giving up her virginity to her. Honestly it was so hot it was hard for Caitlin to not flip them over and start hammering Lauren's cunt, or at least start constantly thrusting upwards. But no, they had done this enough times, and Caitlin had been on the other end of it enough, to know that the best course of action here was to wait until Lauren exhausted herself, then Caitlin could take over and push her little girl to even more climaxes. In the meantime there were other fun things she could do, like continue abusing her daughter's big tits and fat ass.

She also slapped Lauren directly in the face, and spat on her, mostly in the face, giving her little pain whore of a daughter sub what she wanted so badly, which definitely succeeded in making her cum harder and more frequently. Although of course what was most effective was shoving a couple of fingers into Lauren's slutty little ass hole. Oh yes, that made her baby girl go off like a rocket, and in turn pushed Caitlin over the edge of a climax of her own. Several more followed of course, the other end of the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of fucking her own daughter easily enough to make Caitlin have multiple orgasms, as always, but also as always she pushed through them for the sake of their mutual pleasure.

As anal had quickly become their favourite thing they did together it was very tempting to switch holes, especially when Lauren started slowing down, prompting Caitlin to switch their positions. That was something Caitlin was definitely going to do in the future, but considering this was her first time pounding this pussy she felt it was only right to concentrate on that. So she did, with a primal growl starting to hammer her little girl's cunt with every ounce of her strength, and keeping that up for a few long, precious minutes. Minutes where she couldn't physically abuse her pain slut any more as she just had to concentrate on relentlessly hammering her cute little twat.

There was one indulgence Caitlin allowed herself, namely to kiss her daughter. Part of it was practical, as the neighbours had been complaining about the noise, but mostly she just wanted to end this wonderful act the way she had started it, and in some small way show Lauren that she truly did love her. Perhaps that she was even falling in love with her, as her baby girl had quickly proven to be everything that Caitlin hadn't realised that she wanted, to the point where she couldn't imagine going without it. No, instead she imagined all the wicked and wonderful things she could do with her sub daughter in the future, focusing mostly on something she mentioned earlier. Which caused her to cum so hard she collapsed on top of Lauren in exhaustion, mother and daughter lying there for a few long seconds as they tried to get their breath back.

Then after a few long seconds Lauren whimpered, "Oh God Mom, I love you."

In response Caitlin smiled against her daughter's skin, "I love you too, my little Mutant Whore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Andy... Andy... Andy"

Andy Strucker groaned as he heard his name being called, slowly awaking him from his sleep. Which was a real shame, because he was having such an amazing dream. One where a blonde girl kissed her way down his chest while slowly beginning to stroke his shaft, to the point where he was practically rock hard by the time she was sliding her lips up his dick and taking the head into her mouth. Oh yes, he was getting a blow job from a very familiar looking blonde girl, and in his dreams he felt no guilt over it. The dream was so vivid that he still found pleasure when he woke up, only for it to be kind of ruined by having his Mom leaning over him when he opened his eyes, giving him a fright and kick starting his guilt tenfold.

"Mom, what are you-" Andy startled.

"Shhhhhh, just relax and enjoy." Caitlin cooed, pressing a finger to his lips, "We wanted to reward you for coming home to us."

"What?" Andy frowned in confusion, before stifling a moan, making him suddenly realise he wasn't just remembering the pleasant dream, he was actually feeling pleasure.

"Me, and my well-trained little whore." Caitlin explained, cupping the bulge in between the bed sheets.

He was still dreaming! That had to be it. Surely that was the only reason to explain what was happening right now. That a teenager was having a wet dream, and his Mom suddenly popped into it to ruin it. Apparently this was a frequent nightmare for teens his age, but to his shame while it was horrifying it didn't spoil the mood for him. No, he stayed rock hard in that nice, soft, wet mouth, his eyes now glued to where that head was bobbing up and down in the bed sheets. Because that's absolutely what it was, as he could see the body attached to it underneath the sheets. He wanted more. He wanted to see the girl sucking his dick. Or perhaps, who was sucking his cock, because he had his suspicions. Which was ironically why he couldn't seem to lift the sheets, although for better or for worse that was taken care for him.

"You see Andy, a lot has changed while you've been gone..." Caitlin explained almost casually, "And with your father now... gone, it's more important than ever that I keep you kids in line. Well, Lauren has proven herself unworthy to be called my kid, mmmmmmm, but she does make the perfect little whore for Mommy. Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Uh-huh." Lauren moaned in agreement around her brother's cock, finally able to look up at him as their mother pulled the sheets away to reveal her.

"Oh my God!" Andy exclaimed, although it was telling he didn't do anything to stop it.

"Oh yes, mmmmmmm, she's the perfect little whore. Eating Mommy's pussy, taking Mommy's cock in all her whore holes, and doing every nasty little thing I could possibly want." Caitlin growled, "She even confessed to me how badly she wanted you inside her. To fuck her own brother! Can you believe that? Mmmmmmm, I'm betting you can though, because you haven't stopped her, have you? No, and I've seen the way you look at her, since you got back. Lauren was right, you want her as much as she wants you. And you can have her whenever you like, as long as you promised to stay with us and never leave us again. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, then you can fuck that pretty little mouth of hers whenever you want it!"

Given that he was a teenage boy Andy had, of course, had a lot of wild dreams before, but nothing compared to this. This was the wildest, nastiest dream he had ever had, but it was also the best, because each of those twisted words were giving him more pleasure than he could ever have imagined, considering just how good Lauren's imaginary mouth was making him feel that was saying a lot. Also, he now had the incredible visual of his sister staring up at him, Lauren's pretty little lips wrapped tightly around the first few inches of his dick and she bobbed up and down on it, and her hands stroked the lower half. Oh God, it was beyond anything he could describe. And somehow, it then got even better.

"Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, go ahead Andy, fuck that pretty little mouth of hers!" Caitlin encouraged her son by whispering directly into his ear, "Face fuck her like a whore, because that's all she is! Oh yes, since you've been away Lauren has become Mommy's Mutant Whore, and now she's going to be the family whore. That's what you want, and that's what she wants. Isn't that right Lauren?"

"Yes Mommy, that's what I want." Lauren confirmed, continuing to stroke her brother's cock as she looked into his eyes and without hesitation told him, "I want this. I've always wanted this. We're Fenris! We are meant to be together, and when we are, amazing things happen. Why do you think Fenris hasn't been activated, huh? Because this is a dream? No Andy, it's because this is meant to be. We are meant to be. Oh my God Andy, fuck me! Fuck my mouth with your cock! Please? I want it! I need it! I crave it! Fuck me Andy, fuck my mouth and cum all over my fucking face! Oooooooooh yessssssssss, fucking cum for me Andy, cum!"

With that Lauren wrapped her mouth around Andy's dick again, and amazingly, slid her mouth all the way down it. Feeling that, feeling his cock entering her tight throat and being squeezed by it, which was just too much for him, and he experienced the most powerful orgasm of his life, shooting the first blast of his seed straight down her throat. She then quickly pulled up and started rapidly stroking his shaft, while sticking out her tongue, allowing the following shots of sperm to cover her face. First her cheeks, chin and tongue, before she pointed his dick upwards to cover her forehead and nose, while even getting some in her hair and possibly in her eyes. He didn't know for sure, only that it made him literally whimper pathetically, and then again when she took him back into her mouth and sucked the last few drops from him.

Lauren had some experience sucking cock, ironically thanks mostly to her Dom Mom. Sure, she had been a popular teenage girl, never going long without a boyfriend, because while she didn't give the boys everything they wanted, she was willing to keep them happy by sucking their cocks. She had got very good at it, too. Or at least that's what they said. Admittedly they didn't have much more experience receiving then she did giving, but she never failed to make them cum, so that was something. However their dicks had never been as big as the dildos her Mommy now regularly used on her, and naturally the older woman had more experience on the subject, turning Lauren from an amateur to a professional cock sucker, who could deep throat something much longer and wider than what her brother had to offer.

Of course, enthusiasm for the act couldn't be taught. Her mother hadn't needed to tell her that, but her Mommy enjoyed reminding her several times, because Lauren truly did love every single part of it. She wondered if that was simply because recently she had been sucking the cock of her top, who she truly loved, and perhaps most of all another woman. However, Lauren loved Andy just as much as she loved their Mom, which was really saying something, and while he certainly wasn't as dominant as the woman who gave them life he had something else to offer. Namely his salty load, which she loved having sprayed over her face, making her feel like a porn star. Which was yet another thing she hadn't done before.

"Well, don't you look pretty?" Caitlin chuckled, moving away from her son so she could get a good look at her daughter's face, "Mmmmmm, you've never looked better."

"Thank you Mommy." Lauren beamed, after swallowing the cum that was in her mouth.

"It makes you look like a slut. Which is exactly what you are, isn't it?" Caitlin pushed.

"Yes Mommy, I'm a slut." Lauren confirmed without any hesitation.

"A cock sucking slut?" Caitlin pushed further with a wicked smile, even adding, "Mmmmmm, your brother's cock sucking slut!"

"Yes..." Lauren blushed, hesitating briefly before confirming, "I'm a cock sucking slut! I'm my brother's cock sucking slut! Oh please Mommy, can I scoop some of the cum off of my face and eat it? I know you wanted him to cum on my face, and I really loved that, but I also really, really loved the taste of his cum, and I want more. Please Mommy, let me get more."

"I suppose that would be okay, you greedy cum whore." Caitlin graciously agreed, proving just what a good Mommy she was, "Just make sure you leave some. Mmmmmmm, Mommy wants your face to still be covered in your brother's cum when you fuck him."

"Yes Mommy, of course Mommy." Lauren eagerly replied, quickly wiping her cum coated eyelids first and then moaning happily as she pushed those fingers into her mouth.

She then repeated the process with her forehead, chin, and her cheeks, being careful to leave a certain amount, just as ordered. Which honestly was hard for her, because the thing she liked most about sucking cock was swallowing cum, and she had already been denied so much already. Also this was her first time tasting it since going on the run, which reminded her of just how much she missed it. Well, there was what had landed in her mouth, and been shot directly down her throat, but that wasn't nearly enough for her, and now it felt like she finally had a chance to savour it again. In fact, more so than ever before, because she no longer feared acting like the slut she truly was. Instead she proudly showed it off to her watching family members, who both seem to really enjoy the show.

"Good slut, now get up and show off that amazing body of yours." Caitlin ordered.

"Yes Mommy." Lauren grinned, only too happy to oblige.

It's not like that was hard, as literally all she had to do was throw off the covers and stand-up. Oh yes, under the orders of their mother Lauren had crawled into her brother's room and slid into his bed only wearing what had become her favourite items of clothing, that being a nice big butt-plug stuffing her ass hole, and her collar. Basically the collar had become her prize possession, as it had a tag which read 'Mommy's Little Whore'. It was probably intended for a Sugar Mommy's plaything, rather than a Mom's real daughter, but it worked perfectly for the relationship which had form between them. Now if they could only find one which said 'Mommy's Mutant Whore' it would truly be perfect. Of course, Andy probably didn't notice that, as he was too busy staring at his sister's big tits.

"Turn around slowly, show your brother everything." Caitlin commanded.

"Yes Mommy." Lauren again eagerly obeyed.

"Stop!" Caitlin commanded once her daughter's back was facing the bed, at which point she reached round and pulled apart Lauren's butt cheeks so that Andy could see the plug in between them, "I like to keep my little whore's ass nice and stretched, so I can use it at a moments notice. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, Mommy just loves fucking her little girl's big fat ass!"

Lauren cried out as her Mommy emphasised her words by smacking those ass cheeks nice and hard with both hands, making them jiggle, pausing just long enough for Lauren to add, "And I love it when you do. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, I love it when my Mommy fucks me up the butt like the nasty little anal whore I am! Ah fuck!"

"Shut your mouth and turn around." Caitlin snapped, moving back for a moment, and then addressing her son again, "Like I said, I love this ass. I love it so much... that I just can't bear to share it. Even with you. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, Lauren's ass hole is Mommy's personal fuck hole. My private property, to use whenever I want. And I'm sorry Andy, but you just can't have it. But do you want to know what you can have?"

There was a brief pause, and then Andy breathlessly replied, "What?"

"These big, fat tits!" Caitlin growled, pressing her body against Lauren's back, reaching round and grabbing those big tits, making her daughter gasped. Then Lauren moaned happily as Caitlin briefly reached down to rub her pussy with one hand, before bringing that hand back up to start working on those huge boobs again, explaining in the process, "And this tight, hot, wet pussy. Mmmmmm yesssssss, if you promised to stay with us, always, you can fuck your sister's pussy. But you have to ask my permission first, at least for that. Oh yeah, I don't want to make her cunt too lose yet. But her mouth? You can fuck that whenever you want. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, this bitch can do with the practice. And you can definitely fuck these ridiculously big tits. Mmmmmmm, fuck yeah, I'd love to see that. I'd love to see my son fuck my daughter's big tits!"

Another brief pause, in which Andy watched his mother play with her daughter's tits, Lauren's eyes now closed and her mouth open in a shameless moan, which was so captivating he couldn't speak for a few long seconds, then he stammered, "I, I can't."

"Why not?" Caitlin grinned, "You clearly want too..."

She clearly looked down to his dick, which was painfully hard, something Andy hadn't noticed, which made him blush and stammered, "I... I... I..."

"Go. Ask your brother nicely for the privilege of tit fucking him." Caitlin whispered into Lauren's ear, before slapping her tits and roughly pushing her forward.

"AH! Yes Mommy!" Lauren cried out, landing on the bed and then crawling in between her brother's legs while begging, "Please Andy! Please tittie fuck me. I want your big dick in between my fat titties. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, fuck these big fat tits Andy! Fuck them and cum all over them!"

Yet another long pause, and then Andy squeaked, "Okay."

Andy tried to be good and say no, but those tits just looked so inviting, especially when Lauren fondled and slapped them herself, or when their mother did it, and that combined with all the words just made it impossible to say anything else. He might have already cum, but he was a teenage boy, and it didn't take much to get him ready to go again. Which Lauren took full advantage of, as with a wicked grin she moved forward ever so slightly and wrapped her big boobs around his dick and started stroking it up and down. Oh God, those titties felt so wonderfully soft around his cock, and yet there was a wonderful amount of pressure thanks to how hard Lauren was squeezing them together that it made Andy's toes curl. And that was before those mountains of flesh were pushed up and down.

When they were Andy just tilted his head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure. He then closed his eyes and just savoured that feeling for a few long seconds, which just made the whole thing even more intense. It also gave him the opportunity to imagine this was someone else, literally almost anyone else, but he found he didn't want too. Instead he was soon opening his eyes and looking down, where his big sister was fucking him with her big tits, which was easily one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Maybe the most beautiful. And he should have been more than content with that, but it made him want to do something else. Something even more unspeakable. Namely fuck those tits himself.

Just when he didn't think it could get any hotter, or more perverted, his Mom started taking off her clothes. He tried not to look, but watching Lauren's huge boobs jiggling around his dick was no less perverted, so ultimately he look just in time to see his Mom taking off her bra and then pushing her underwear down, leaving her as naked as her children. Not counting Lauren's collar, or the butt-plug up the younger blonde's butt, he thought with a blush. Another thought which made him blush was the acknowledgement that his Mom had a nice pair of tits. Not as big as Lauren's, but nice. And the rest of her body, wow. He quickly returned his focus to those big titties, trying to get lost in the feeling of how good they felt around his dick, and not on who was doing this to him, or how else was naked in this room.

"That's it baby boy. Mmmmmmm, fuck those tits." Caitlin gleefully encouraged him a few minutes later, "Mmmmmmm, fuck them good and cum all over them. Yesssssss, mmmmmmm, fuck them!"

The last few minutes had been hard for Andy as he began to become lost in the pleasure. Along the way he has started thrusting upwards into those giant tits without realising it, and when hearing that encouragement made him focus on it instead of pulling it off he completely lost himself to it. He even placed his hands over Lauren's hands, squeezing on them to provide more pressure to his dick, so he was basically using his sister's huge boobs to masturbate. Then he rapidly increased the force of his thrusting until he was fucking those titties with every ounce of speed and strength he possessed, until he had one of the most satisfying orgasms of his life. Which Lauren seemed to enjoy even more than he did.

Lauren couldn't feel pleasure from this in the same way she would if he was inside her pussy, or better yet her ass, but she knew at least one of those was coming soon, hopefully followed by the latter someday. Although she had to admit, she rather liked the idea of her slutty rear fuck hole being the exclusive property of her Dom Mom, who continued giving them encouragement, as Andy went from simply enjoying the tittie fucking, to being an active participant. That was the part Lauren liked the best, even if her brother wasn't as rough as her mother with her tits. He was still pretty brutal though, squeezing them roughly, although clearly that was by accident.

Then of course came the wonderful moment that he started cumming, the first shot shooting up onto her chin it was so forceful. But the next few shots landed in between her boobs, and then she pulled back and started yanking on his dick, making sure the rest of his salty load landed over the big mountains of flesh themselves. She then took him back into her mouth to get the last few drops, before pulling back so he and more importantly their mother could get a good look at her cum coated boobs. After showing them off proudly Lauren cup them both upwards and leaned her head downwards so she could lick some of the cum off of them, Fuck, she wanted to get it all so bad but those weren't her instructions, and Lauren couldn't bear the thought of not following her Mommy's instructions to the letter.

"Good girl, mmmmmmm, now it's time for your reward." Caitlin announced, "Go get me a cock to fuck you with."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren replied and obeyed immediately.

Just in case things went poorly they left the strap-on out of sight, meaning Lauren had to quickly go back to her Mommy's room to fetch it. But she was able to do it pretty quickly, and when she returned she not only got the honour of strapping it onto her Dom Mom, but actually taking it into her mouth for a little blow job. Lauren even thought she tasted the remnants of her own ass from this morning's butt fuck. God, she couldn't believe it had been that long since she'd been ass fucked by her mother. It was a literal nightmare, one she would hopefully not have to go through again now Andy knew what a slut she was. Better yet, she would do things like this all the time. A thought which made Lauren moan happily as she bobbed her head up and down the fake dick.

"You see Andy, mmmmmmm, this is why your sister is so good at sucking cock. Not from being a little whore for boys, ohhhhhhhhh, but being a whore for Mommy." Caitlin gleefully explained as she stroked her daughter's head as it bobbed up and down her dick, "Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, Lauren is a total whore for Mommy's cock. An anal whore! Oh yes, bend over honey. Let's show your brother just how big a whore you really are."

"Yes Mommy." Lauren replied and obeyed eagerly.

Which involved getting on all fours on the bed, directly above her brother. Lauren was kind of hoping that he would be hard again, so she could slip him into her pussy, but it wasn't quite there yet, so that would have to wait. Not that it mattered, because her Mommy was kneeling down behind her, grabbing hold of the butt-plug, and beginning to slide in and out of her ass hole, making the shameless anal whore moan happily. Although not as happily as when the plug was pulled all the way out, and pushed into her greedy mouth. Oh yes, Lauren truly loved that, both because it meant she could taste her own butt, and because it meant she was about to get her back door violated by her Dom Mom's big dick.

"Andy, spread her cheeks." Caitlin ordered, pushing her luck, "Mmmmmmm spread your sister's fat ass cheeks for me Andy. Oh yes, give me her whore hole."

Caitlin grinned with delight as Andy barely hesitated to spread his sister's cheeks and present Lauren's slutty little ass to her, still loose and gaping, and very much ready for fucking. Which was a wonderfully perverted sight that Caitlin couldn't help savour for a few long seconds, in which she spit into that open hole to provide a little more lubrication, and then slid the tip of her spit covered cock up and down her daughter's ass crack, before finally pushing her way inside Lauren's bitch butt. And of course when she did her little whore moaned in pure pleasure from getting her most private hole stretched and filled. Not that there was a lot of stretching, thanks to the butt-plug, and the earlier ass fucking Caitlin had given her baby girl. Or more accurately, ass fucking.

The little mutant whore continued moaning happily as Caitlin slowly slid inch after inch of woman cock into that shameless dyke ass. Not that it was necessary of course, Caitlin just liked the beautiful and nasty sight of her own daughter's shit hole swallowing her strap-on. God, if other Moms just knew how erotic and beautiful this was, and how powerfully it made Caitlin feel, they would probably join her in sodomising their daughters. Which might actually keep those sluts in line. But then again, probably not, because she knew Lauren was aching to give her ass up to virtually anyone, including her brother, because again, she was a shameless anal whore who needed it up her butt like most people need oxygen.

Which was why Caitlin now no longer felt an ounce of sympathy towards Lauren for what she was doing to her. Lauren was born to be a whore, and Caitlin was doing the walking fuck hole a favour by giving her the privilege of being her Mommy's little lezzie slut. At least this way she wouldn't get pregnant. Or at least they could postpone what was perhaps inevitable. Besides, Lauren had made it very clear that she adored being the fuck toy of her own mother, adored doing every nasty little thing Caitlin wanted, and even craved her own brother. And soon she would get it again, in another new perverted way. Something which would make what they were doing even better.

At this particular moment that didn't seem possible, as Caitlin finished burying her cock deep inside her daughter's big butt. Oh yes, her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of that huge dick was deeply entrenched within the teen girl's rectum. Something which caused Caitlin to grin widely, and briefly paused to savour the moment, before she pulled her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to slide out of Lauren's ass hole, before she pushed it straight back into that big booty. Then of course Caitlin repeated the process, officially starting to fuck her favourite little fuck hole, while Andy continued to put it on perfect display for her, and Lauren continued moaning like the anal whore she was.

Suddenly realising something Caitlin grinned widely and teased her son, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh Andy, now you see! Now you see what a whore your sister is. An anal whore! Ooooooooh yesssssssss!"

Andy blushed furiously at this. His Mom hadn't actually said that much to him, but the way she looked right at him and grinned made it clear she knew exactly what he was doing. Not that he was really doing his best to hide it. There didn't seem to be any point, considering what the rest of his family were doing right in front of him. Which should have been off-putting, but instead it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. So hot he just couldn't resist touching himself. He didn't think he'd ever get hard again after cumming twice, but actually watching Lauren get butt fucked by their mother had just been too much to take, and as soon as the Dom was distracted enough, he took one hand off Lauren's butt cheeks and started frantically jacking off.

Even when it was clear the other two were aware of it he didn't stop. Partly because instead of ridicule or shame, they encouraged him, mostly silently, but they did it. And gradually his dick return to full hardness again, and he even felt the urge to cum, but not as much as he wanted to keep this feeling going. Which was why after initially straining his neck to try and get a good look at the anal penetration he just focused on the ecstasy on Lauren's face, and those giant boobs of hers bouncing back and forth as she was ass fucked. Although he got close to cumming again just from his Mom leaning down to cup those big tits, and then twist them, before giving him another perverted offer.

"Do you wanna fuck her? Huh?" Caitlin purred, "Mmmmmmm, stick your dick in that tight little pussy of hers? Yesssssss, I know you do. So do it. Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, it's not like her loose whore ass, or her overly experienced mouth. No, it's actually tight. You'll love it. And she wants you to, don't you Lauren? Ooooooooh yesssssss, my personal whore wants your cock inside her cunt, so we can have a nice family DP."

"It's true Andy." Lauren quickly agreed, "I want you! Mmmmmmm, I want your cock. Give me your cock, oooooooooh fuck, please stuff it in my whore cunt! Double stuff me! I want to be double stuffed! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I want a nice family DP, ooooooooh yesssssssss, please give it to me! Please? Please Andy, oooooooh yesssssssss, oh Andy, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

Unable and unwilling to deny the request Andy fumbled in getting himself into position, but as quickly as he could he pushed himself as deep into his sister as he could go. Which wasn't actually too difficult, given that he was directly below her, but he wasn't quite in the right position, and he was overwhelmed with lust, so it was a few embarrassing seconds before he could actually penetrate that pussy. But when he did it was well worth it, as that twat was so wonderfully welcoming. Hot, wet, and tighter than he thought it would be, given everything he'd seen tonight. Obviously their Mom spent a lot more time pounding Lauren's fat ass than she did slamming her cunt. Which was a thought which almost made him cum, but to his credit he was just about able to stop himself.

That was because the two women above him did the courtesy of remaining nice and still, for a few long seconds, while he got into position, stuffed Lauren's cunt and then savoured the moment, before resuming the butt fucking. They were also probably savouring the moment themselves. After all, he had no reason to believe this wasn't Lauren's first DP. Sure, she was a whore, but he doubted that was a lie. Especially given how overjoyed Lauren seemed. Which could have been because she'd done this before, but he didn't think so. And honestly in that moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was being able to stop himself from cumming too soon, which wasn't easy, considering what was happening in front of him, and what he would be cumming into.

Lauren hadn't thought anything could be possibly better than being butt fucked by her mother. Losing her 'traditional' virginity to her had come close, but there was something extra nasty about taking it up the ass, which not only felt extra good, but seemed extra appropriate. The only thing that she could think of that would be better would have been to have Andy inside her at the same time, something Lauren was proven wonderfully right about when her brother finally pushed himself inside her pussy, making her double stuffed for the first time. Because sure, her Dom Mom had taken her with multiple toys at the same time, and that had been hot, but not even that could compare to having two different people fucking her at the same time. Two family members, no less.

Which made it feel like Lauren was truly the biggest whore in the entire universe right now, which was almost enough to make her cum. That, and after all the wonderful butt sex they'd been having her Mommy quickly and easily loosened her rectum to the point where she was feeling nothing but pure pleasure, and her big fat ass was so slutty at this point even the gentle build-up was probably unnecessary, and they were beyond that point now. Oh yes, most likely because she was just as excited as the younger blonde, the older one increased her pace in record time, which combined with everything else brought Lauren to the edge of orgasm in record time. Something she wanted so desperately now she was willing to say or do anything to get it.

Fortunately Lauren suspected all it would take was a few words, "Fuck me Mommy! Fuck me harder, ohhhhhhhh, fuck my big fat ass and make me cum on my brother's cock! Oh yes, mmmmmmm fuck! Fuck! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, fuck me! Ruin my shit hole right in front of Andy Mommy! Show him what a total anal whore I am! Oooooooooh, mmmmmmm, what a total anal whore I am for my Mommy! I am my Mommy's Mutant Whore! I love being your whore Mommy! Oooooooooh yesssssssss, wreck my ass while my baby bro is cumming in my pussy! Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, that's what I want Andy! Cum inside me as Mom fucks my whore butt! DP me! Make me the family DP whore! Oh yes, cum for me Andy,then I can cum for Mommy! Ooooooooh yessssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

It took longer than she might have wanted, but eventually Lauren got the climaxes she wanted. First Andy, then herself, and probably their mother afterwards. Oh yes, her Dom Mom had confessed that she could cum just from fucking her, which warmed Lauren's heart knowing that she could please the other woman this way. It was probably only a fraction of what she was feeling right now, but at least it was something, even if she wasn't aware of it. Meanwhile she was very aware of Andy's orgasm, as he fired shot after shot of hot sperm deep into her cunt, threatening to get her pregnant despite the birth control. Which made Lauren picture herself in this exact position, except with a big baby-filled belly, which was ironically what sent her over the edge.

The truth was while part of her definitely wanted that she hoped it wouldn't be for a very long time, as she wanted to spend many years being nothing but the whore of her own family, especially her Mommy. Oh yes, she loved Andy, but she was in love with her Dom Mom, and desperately wanted to do everything possible to please her. To be her whore, and whatever else she wanted to call her. As long as it was hers. And as long as it meant experiencing incredible orgasms like this. Which was the last coherent thought Lauren had for quite a while, as the last remaining members of the Strucker family kept fucking. Or more accurately, Caitlin Strucker gleefully ass fucked her daughter into unconsciousness, while her unconscious son lay beneath them, which certainly created a new family dynamic. One which they would all enjoy for years to come.

The End?


End file.
